oops, no panties
by Lisen563
Summary: "Jag föresätter att du inte är så varm, dock. Eftersom du inte bär några torser" sa Malfoy. Hermione har bråttom och kan inte hitta några troser. Lägg till Draco och hennes dag blir bara bättre. "oroa dig inte, Granger. Din hemlighet är säker hos mig… nu åtminstone" översätter bara


Det var en tryckande dag i slutet av maj. Slut examen skulle komma om ett par dagar och jag hade varit uppe sent och studerat. Jag mins ,krypande i säng hur jag inser hur obekvämt det var. Det var en svidande natt så jag bestämde att sova commando (jag vet att det inte är väldigt tjejaktigt men det var väldigt varmt), bärande bara en knälång skjorta till sängs. Jag vet att jag bara skulle få några timmars sömn men jag tänkt att jag skulle hinna upp i tid. Men det hände inte. Det sluta med försovning och hade bara max fem minuter att bli klar för trolldryckskonst. Det om jag inte ville komma försent, och med slutexamen så nära, att komma sent var inget alltenativ.

Jag hoppade ut ur sängen och kastade på mg bysthållaren. Som jag skyndade mig att knäppa min skolblus, jag letade efter ett par rena torser, nu beklagande hade husalfern hämtat upp min tvätt. Rusande efter tid, visste jag att jag måste komma på något att göra. Jag drog på mig min kjol och vände mig för att titta in i spegeln. När jag snurrade runt, min kjol prasslade knappt och den var lång nog så att det skulle vara säkert att bära den utan några torser under, Efter att ha kollat en gång till lämnade jag sovsalen och hoppades att jag skull hinna till trolldryckskonsten i tid.

Sladdade halvt utanför trolldryckskonsten, jag jämnade till min kjol och gick in.

"Det är så snällt av dig att ansluta dig till oss, Miss Granger. 10 poäng från Gryffindor för din försenig" sa professor Snape när jag gick in.

"ja, sir! mumlade jag.

Jag vände mig mot klassen, mitt vanliga plats bredvid Harry var tagen av Neville. Till min förfäran var den ända lediga platsen var bredvid ingen annan än Draco Malfoy.

"men vad väntar du på?" sa Snape.

Skakande på huvudet traskade jag till min plats. När jag satte mig ner sa Malfoy någon spydig komentar. Jag ignorerade honom så bra jag kunde vände jag min uppmärksamhet till snaps instruktioner som Snape nu skrev på tavlan.

"Klassen, det här kommer bli den svåraste trolldryck ni ska göra detta år. Sabba inte det" sa han stelt, hans ögon var riktade mot Neville.

Jag tog upp handen, snabbt hade jag noterat att det bara fans en kittel för Malfoy och jag.

"kan vi få en till kittel?" frågade jag.

"Jag gissar att jag glömde att nämna det att ni ska jobba i par. Miss Granger, Du och Malfoy ska jobba i par" svarade Snape.

Malfoy och jag vände ansiktiget mot varandra. Båda var uppenbart missnöjda, minst sagt.

"låt oss få det överstökat, Okej" sa jag.

"okej" svarade Malfoy, och lät som han hellre behöva mata Spräng-skärts krabbor alla dager en att jobba med mig.

Jag vände min rygg mot honom och gick för att få ingredienser från skåpet. När jag stog och tittade in i skåpet önskade jag att jag hade skickat Malfoy för att skaffa ingredienser som vi behöver. Några av ingredienserna var på den väldigt låga hyllan och några var på den väldigt högsta hyllan. Jag utjämnade min kjol igen skyndade jag mig att böja mig för att ta matrial längst ner och tog resten från högsta hyllan. Ganska stolt över mig själv för att ha handlat så smidigt gick jag tillbaka till bordet för att börja med trolldrycken. Av någon anledning Malfoy hade ett stort grin på sitt ansikte. Inte ett flin som vanligt, men ett grin, men nästan ett leende.

"Vad?" frågade jag misstänksamt.

Han svarade inte. Han bara stod där som en idiot med det dumma grinet på ansiktet.

"Ska inte du hjälpa mig?" frågade jag.

"Jag tycker du gör det bara bra. Dessutom vill jag inte glömma att ha i något viktigt," sa Malfoy med ett skratt.

"okej. Ut med det. Vad är så roligt?" frågade jag.

"kom igen, Granger. Tror du ärligt att jag skulle berätta det för dig?" frågade Malfoy, som om han pratade med en fem åring.

Jag skakade på huvudet och fortsatte göra trolldrycken. Jag viftade bort Malfoys konstiga handlingar mot mig och uppmärksammade att någon kunde lista ut att jag inte hade på mig några några trosor.

Lektionen kom till sitt slut. Jag hällde upp lite av trolldrycken i en flaska och tog med den till Professor Snapes kateder. Jag var fortfarande misstänksam mot Malfoy, men jag tänkte att han bara var sjuk.

Klassen gick ut från lektionen, jag tog min trolldrycksbok i min Väska och lämnade klassrummet. När jag gick till Gryffindors torn för att lämna av böcker kände jag någon gående bakom mig. När jag såg mig om såg jag Malfoy.

"vad vill du?" Frågade jag i en kort ton

"är det inte en magnifik dag? Är det inte riktigt varmt, håller inte du med?" frågade Malfoy.

"vad vill du komma?" Om han ville svara min fråga med en fråga kunde jag göra samma sak.

"Jag föresätter att du inte är så varm, dock. Eftersom du inte bär några torser" sa Malfoy så nonchalant att du tro att han pratade om vädret de närmsta dagarna.

"Hur listade du ut det" frågade jag, min ton hade blivit alvarlig.

"Jo, Jag antog sen du böjde dig nerför att ta ingredienserna på nedersta hyllan och din kjol åkte upp.

"Det är inte snällt att stirra på folks bakdelar, Malfoy" sa jag.

"oroa dig inte, Granger. Din hemlighet är säker hos mig… nu åtminstone" det var dom sista sakerna Malfoy sa till mig innan han gick iväg och lämnade mig stående där.

En del av mig brydde sig inte om andra elever fick reda på det. Jag menar det var en perfekt god anledning varför jag inte hade på mig trosor. Å andra sidan ville jag inte ha rykten på mig. Malfoy är den mest irriterande person jag någonsin mött.


End file.
